They Are Among Us
by BemnalTheFallen
Summary: So many tales... tales of flying saucers, abductions, close encounters, crop circles... is there something more to these tales? Is Equis being visited by extra terrestrials? Stories of bi-pedal hairless apes with white, pinkish, tan, and black skin. Diseases, ghost pregnancies, strange creatures, explainable events... all leading up to First Contact. But this isn't a happy story.
1. Abduction

The Are Among Us

So many tales... tales of flying saucers, abductions, close encounters, crop circles... is there somethin more to these tales? Is Equis being visited by extra terrestrials? Stories of bi-pedal hairless apes with white, pinkish, tan, and black skin. Diseases, ghost pregnancies, strange creatures, unexplainable events... all leading up to First Contact. But this isn't a happy story.

*********warning********

Light Clop.

Disturbing Imagry.

Gore.

Swearing.

********warning*********

Chapter 1, Abduction

Lyra yawned as she finished up her book, yet another of those old stories about 'Humans' Lyra was often laughed at if she went into detail about her various theories Bon Bon had already headed to bed at an earlier time. With yet another yawn, Lyra placed her book down and drowzily made her way into the kitchen for a glass of water.

A large glass of smooth water was just what she needed an-hm?

Lyra covered her eyes as a large bright light flashed outside her window; she made her way over to the pane glass and looked out at the sky, hmm... a shooting star... but it was kinda moving very slow...

Maybe Luna was just messing around out of boredom, Oh well.

Lyra shrugged and finishe dher glass of water before heading up to bed; she had a show to get to tomorrow for the Canterlot Symphony.

So, without further ado, Lyra made her way back up to her room and slept. The room was littered with pictures of rough outlines of Human Aliens. Collected meteorites and articles talking of close encounters and such.

Lyra layed down on her bed and drifted off to sleep.

XXXXX

Lyra stirred in her sleep... her bed felt cold. Very cold... Ugh... too cold and... uncomfortable...

Lyra's eyes fluttered open and looked around, her sight was blurry and obscured, she looked around and was immediately filled with panick; she was lying on a metalic silver bed. Looking up, she saw lights shining down on her from every angel, strange machines that were hooked up to her with tubes and patches similar to those one would find in a hospital in intensive care.

Lyra's breathing picked up as her heart began to race. A beeping sounded out at a higher pace throwing her into more panick until she realized it was a heartbeat monitor.

She looked at the machine gauging her pace.

Maybe... maybe this was a hospital? Intensive care? E.R. room perhaps? Did something happen to her lastnight?

A sliding of metal and a woosh of air caught her attention, she looked up and saw four bi-pedal creatures walk into the room, covered in some white baggy suits with large helmets bearing a glass plate over their faces.

Lyra's panic began to set in once again as the creatures surrounded her. The beings said something to oneanother in a language Lyra had never heard before, yet sounded odly familiar.

One of them held a chart and seemed to examine the various machines hooked up to Lyra before jotting some notes down with a pen.

Another one of the beings held out a gloved hand with... fingers...

Lyra's eyes widened... HUMANS! ALIENS! SHE WAS SEEING ACTUAL REAL HUMANS! THEY ARE REAL! Oh wait... this... this is a space ship isn't it...

"AHHHH! I'M BEING ABDUCTED BY HUMANS!" Lyra shouted hysterically.

The Humans looked at each other before one place some kind of mask over Lyra's head that covered the lower half of her skull and covered her entire muzle. When she tried to talk through it, all of her words were muffled into the tiniest of sounds.

One of the other Humans pet Lyra's head... and then began poking her face.

The Human with the chart smacked the poking Human upside the head and seemed to scold him for being immature.

Lyra's panick eventually settled down into boredome. Minutes passed as the four Humans seemed to just study various readings from the machines hooked up to her. Occasionally they would cut of a small snippet of her mane, other times they used a syringe to draw a tiny ammount of blood.

But all in all, they seemed to just be harmlessly studying her.

Lyra passed the time by taking in her surroundings in greater detail. The room seeped to be oval in shape with a sterile white color. The lights were placed in the edges where the walls and celing met, one light every five hooves in a circle around the oval.

She noticed how the Human with the chart was much more reserved, standing straight and keeping a coll and collected demeanor. The one that had poked her seemed to have a short attention span and often talked to the other Humans at high speeds only receivving half-assed nods in response.

The other two seemed bored more than anything else, they slouched alot and sighed as they examined the data, occasionally yawning.

'well this kinda sucks.' Lyra thought in agitation. What happened to all the discecting, and probing, and experiments? Not that she wanted any of that to happen, but still... this was sort of... anti-climactic... They were essentially just running a series of medical check-ups on her. They even took her blood pressure with one of those straps that goes over a ponie's upper leg in a hospital yearly check up.

After a while, the Humans left the room. Lyra looked to her left and saw that one of the sides of the oval room had a large mirror in place of a wall; though Lyra had her suspicians that the 'mirror' was in fact a one way glass window.

Minutes passed... more minutes... Lyra started to get antsy...

Then the doors to the room slided open of their own accord and the four Humans walked in again, the responsible Human with the chart said a few things pointing at his notes and the other Humans nodded before pulling out a few syringes.

the hyper Human walked up to Lyra and stuck the needle in her lower stomach just above her waist, the metal needle slid through and into her womb before injecting something.

The Human stepped away and then the doors opened and a fifth Human walked in, this one was naked; his skin was a dark tan, his body was entirely bereft of hair, he ran a hand over his balled head in agitaion before saying sometng likely unpleasant. Lyra wondered if his hair was required to be shaved since most tales of Humans depicted them with hair on their heads.

Well, this was a sterile room... the naked Human had green eyes and stood about as tall as the responsible Human, his body was heavily muscled and toned; he looked extremely fit and healthy. The naked Human asked something of the responsible Human who answered while pointing at Lyra.

The naked Human blinked for a few moments, then frowned and growled something out in response.

The responsible Human held up a piece of paper that looked like a contract before responding. The naked Human snarled and threw up his hands in defeat, he walked up to Lyra before looking away in embarassment as his face flushed with a blush, he began fidgiting nervously.

Lyra was extremely confused and intruiged when suddenly the table she was lying on shifted, her hind legs were lifted up and spread wide eagle as if she were lying on an examination table designed to let a doctore see her private bits.

Lyra blushed under her mask as realization began to dawn on her.

the naked Human grabbed his penis and fiddled with it for a while until it was hard before climbing up onto the table.

Lyra's heart rate picked up again causing the monitor to increase in its beeping tempo. One of the other Humans injected something into her foreleg that made her feel all funny and relaxed; she began giggling under her mask as she suddenly found everything funny and cooooooolll..

'woooooaaahhhhh... I have a maaaaannnee... it's greeeeennnn' she thought drunkenly as the drug flooded her system.

The Human penetrated her marehood but she hardly registered it in her drugged state.

She could offhoofedly register a pleasure in her nether regions but her mind was elsewhere, like how shiny that mirror was... so shiny... and soon things began to grow dark...

'mmm... comfy and warm... sleepy...'

And soon, Lyra was out like a light.

XXXXX

Lyra yawned and rolled over as light poked through her windows ugh... time to wake up...

But the bed's so cooooooomffyyyyyyy!

Ugh... stupid bladder...

Lyra eventually was forced to awaken and answer a call of nature, she got up and dragged her hooves into the bathroom before leaking out urine into the toilet. After words she took a shower and headed downstairs; she scratched the back of her head as she tried to remember what kind of a dream she had last night... something about bright lights... metal... white tall bi-pedal creatures...

hmm...

And then the dream took a kinky turn as suddenly she was being rutted on a comfy warm carpet in front of a fire by a handsome Human. Lyra's hind legs jittered as she giggled at the memory, ah, more inspiration for a fap-fic; but that was for later. Right now she had to get ready for the Canterlot Symphony.

And so, Lyra ate some breakfast, said goodbye to her friend Bon Bon and headed out towards the train station.

About half way to Canterlot, Lyra got a very bad stomach ache.

"Ugh... hoomrph!" she covered her mouth with a hoof before rushing into the bathroom and vomiting into the toilet.

"Ugh... I knew I shouldn't have eaten that left over pizza..." Flushing the toilet, she trudged back into her seat and pulled up a newspaper.

***CROP CIRCLES DISCOVERED IN APPLEOOSA!***

_it was discovered yesterday that several crop circles had been formed over Appleoosa along with several ponies dissapearing unexplainably. -full story on page 3._

Lyra chuckled, "and everypony thinks I'm crazy." with a sigh, she set the paper down and lay back in her seat before drifting off into a nap.

When she awoke, she arrived in the center of Canterlot. Making her way out of the train, she headed for the grandeur castle with harp in tow.

The symphony was lovely, ponies applaud her concerto and she recieved her commission. Afterwards she set up her reservation at one of the fancy hotels. The symphony was booked to play throughout the entire week and today was just the first of seven big shows. All in all, Lyra was happy. She'd hit every note precisely and so had her band-mates.

She talked with Octavia and Beauty Brass for a while before heading out for lunch. When she arrived at the resturaunt, the scent of so many different foods flooded her system. She suddenly felt nausious. She ran into the nearest bathroom and vomited yet again.

OK... that was wierd...

Lyra's tummy kept disturbing her throughout the rest of the day; and when dinner time came, she had the most bizaare craving for fish. Ponies were generally herbavoires but they surprisingly had the teeth and digestive systems to handle almost any kind of food, including meat. But ponies rarely ate other animals for various reasons. Still, resturaunts and food markets offer various different meat products.

After having a roasted salmon for dinner, Lyra felt a lot better. She also noticed how how hungry she'd been throughout the day... she ate at least twice as many calories as she normally consumed...

Huh, wierd...

Oh well.

The night passed unevenfully, the next day, she found herself vomiting yet again in the morning filled with more stomach pains...

"OK... something's definitely not right..." Lyra decided and canceled her involvement in today's concert in favor of a doctor's visit.

They ran a full diagnostics on her and when the doctore came back in after half an hour... he had some very alarming news...

"Congradulations Miss Heartsrings, You're pregnant!"

"... ... ... WHAT?!"

To Be Continued.


	2. Close Encounter

chpter 2, Close Encounter

Lyra blinked repeatedly at the doctore, "no really... WHAT?! HOW CAN I BE PREGNANT?! I hvan't had sex with a stallion in five years!" she shouted exasperatedly.

The Doctor frowned, "well... I'm sorry Miss Heartstrings but the tests show that you're indeed pregnant, about one and half months pregnant I'd say. We'll need to you come in every month or so for check ups just to make sure everything's going OK."

Lyra's eye twitched, "BUT I CAN'T BE PREGNANT! IT'S NOT POSSIBLE!"

Things went on like that for quite some time. Nurses had to come in ad hold her down as she became hysterical. Eventually her band mates came in to see why she'd missed the concert.

Things were hectic, and would only get worse. This was just the beginning of a series of bizaare events that would spread throughout Equestria in the coming months and years. Leading up to that faithful day...

XXXXX

Meanwhile, in another part of the world, in the quiet town of Appleoosa, Braeburn sighed as he jotted down yet more losses. With all the mysterious dissapearances, things weren't looking well for crops; less and less farmers to go around.

Many of the Buffalo had stepped in to help out but they could only do so much without the generations of experience that Earth Ponies had with conventional farming.

Braeburn let out yet another sigh as he plopped down in his seat and whiped sweat from his brow. It didn't help that harvest season was sneaking up on him during this crises. Ugh... Braeburn needed some sleep.

The sun was setting and he decided to turn in for the night.

XXXXX

Braeburn scrunche dhis face as a bright light.

The stallion shook his head and around him, he was in an oval room with sterile white walls. He looked up and saw three tall bi-pedal beings in baggy white clothing that covered their entire bodies save for their face which was concealed by a thick round square black glass. Tubes came out of the back of their helmets and extended into large packs on their backs.

Thick black rubber gloves covered their ho-... paws? Claws? Some kind of flat apendage with five didgets on the end; they reminded Braeburn of a Minotaur's hands.

Two of the strange creatures stood around talking to one another in a language that sounded both unfamiliar and yet... it... felt like he _should_ understand it, or atleast recognize it...

The third creature had what looked suspiciously like head phones attatched to a rectangular black device; the creature was bobbing his head as if listening to some unheard rhythm.

Braeburn decided that this was getting a bit too bizaare and decided to leave, only to find that all four of his hooves were restrained... actually... it was more than that... he... couldn't move...

There weren't any ropes or bars holding him down, it just felt like every muscle in his body was completely relaxed. Looking around he saw one of the lights above shining a blue light down at his torso rather than the standard whitish yellow light of the other shining strobes around the oval room.

One side of the oval walls was a large rectangular mirror. Another wall held a double door. Around him were several machines that looked very similar to medical machines he'd find in a hospital.

Looking by the doors, he saw them slide open of their own accord as a fourth being walked in, within the same strange suit.

The first two creatures stopped talking and gave a nod and a slight wave to the new arrival who carried some type of clip board... except it looked like it was made of plastic with a sort of laminate screen that glowed. The creature grabbed a stylus and tapped the board a few times. Though Braeburn couldn't see his face, he could tell this new creature was all business. He stood tall and firm.

The creature with the headphones seemed to not notice the new arrival until the note-taking creature walked over and snatched the headphones off and seemed to scold the other creature who poked his two pointer fingers together in embarassment while the other two creatures chuckled.

The note-taker looked over to Braeburn and checked the various machines before jotting down some notes.

Braeburn wanted to speak but just like the rest of his muscles, his mouth and jaw were paralyzed. The Notetaker said something to the other three creatures before they left the room and returned a few minutes later with a set of strange machinery.

Braeburn was very confused but... soon his mind started to piece a few things together...

Bright Lights... strange two legged creatures... unable to move on a bed...

'Oh no... nononononono...' Braeburn thoguht with panick, 'I'VE BEEN ABDUCTED BY ALIENS! OH MAH GAWDSSS!'

Braeburn's heartrate shot up causing the moniter to beep rappidly. The ADHD Alien sighed and pulled out a syringe, but Note-Taker Alien shook his head. ADHD Alien shrugged and put the syringe away before whistling to himself as he pulled out some objects from the boxes.

Braeburn was freaking right the fuck out 'oh Celestia, I hope they don't try to put a probe in my bu- OH GODS IT'S AN ANAL PROBE!'

A long black slender tube was pulled out among other things, first a thick plastic syringe with a goupy liquid was brought over to Breaburn' the table suddenly shifted and his legs were now elevated and spread exposing his plot. The syringe was placed up against his rectum and the Alien injected some thick cold jelly into his anus.

Braeburn wanted to shudder but couldn't. Not a single muscle could be moved. About a minute later and Braeburn felt his bowls moving. A tube was insterted into his anus but with how utterly relaxed his paralyzed musles were along with the lubricant, it slid in without resistance or pain.

Braeburn felt his intestines completely empty as he came to realize that what they injected into his butt was in fact enema liquid. The tube sucked out all phisical waste in his intestines emptying his bowls. Braeburn felt mortified, but the Aliens were just getting started.

The tube was removed from his rectum only to be repaced by a new tube with various holes, protrusions, and tiny sensors. The tube was inserted into his rectum and gradually shoved further and futher up his ass.

The Earth Pony wanted to cry at the slaughtering of his pride, and was even more horrified when the tube passed his prosted jolting some pleasure in him. But the tube didn't stop, it just kept going further and further until he fould feel it snaking its way into his abdomen region; soon his entire intestines were full.

One of the two Competent Aliens flipped a switch on a new machine that was hooked up to the tube and a screen flipped on showing a sort of ultra-sound look of Braeburn's intestines. Several numbers and symbols appeared on the sides of the screen that the country pony didn't understand.

The Note-Takker Alien nodded and said something else to the ADHD Alien who was drumbing his hands on his belly until Note-Taker shouted at him. ADHD Alien jumped before pulling another tube out of the box and opening Braeburn's mouth, sliding the tube down his throat.

'Geeze! Buy me dinner first before you go gang-banging every hole I got!' Braeburn screemed in his head.

Braeburn felt the tube slide all the way down his throat and into his stomach.

'Well... at least it can't get any worse' Braeburn thought, 'I mean, it's not like they're gonna put tube in my-... oh no... nononononono'

Note-Taker pulled out a very very skinny tube and aproached Breaburn's crotch.

'NONONONONONOONONONONONONOOOOOO!'

Note-Taker took hold of Braeburn's dick and delicately slipped one end of the thin tube into his penis.

ADHD Alien began snickering uncontrollably. Note-Taker paused to hold his hand up closing all but his midle finger before returning to the task at hoof. Braeburn couldn't really describe how bizaare the feeling of a tube being inserted into his penise felt, but eventually one end reached his bladder.

That task done, Braeburn felt like crying at the humiliation and immasculation of it all. Of course, he couldn't He could move his eyes, but it seemed his tear-ducts were paralyzed.

A second tube was inserted into his mouth and fed into his lungs providing oxygen while the other blocked off his esaphagus.

One of the Competent Aliens brought out a few bits of what looked like food in plastic bags. One was a burger, another was a banana, another was what looked like cereal, a lice of pizza, yogurt, and a few others. He also pulled out various bottles containing different collored liquids.

Another machine was pulled out; the burger was put in and blended up into a mush before being dumped into a funnel at the other end of the tube in Braeburn's mouth. The Eart Pony fellt it slide down into his stomach and the Aliens immediately began examining the machine showing his intestines. Next to it was another machine with a screen showing his bladder.

Some of the numbers and symbols changed and Note-Taker Alien jotted a few things down.

After a while, they poured one of the liquids down his throat and observed the bladder screen.

This process was repeated for about an hour and ahalf and Braeburn felt uncomfortably full. He felt like he had to pee, and suddenly, he did; he felt his bladder empty and the tube in his penis shake a bit. More minutes passed.

Note-Taker Alien left, the two Compitent Aliens went back to their conversation while ADHD Alien put his music back on.

By this time, Braeburn's panick had completely died off, now he was just plain bored. Another hour passed and he felt his bowls move; the tube in his anus sucked out the waste and some more numbers and symbols changed on the screen.

Another hour passed. Braeburn drifted off into sleep, this muscles already relaxed, and with a full tummy, he felt comfortable enough to nap.

But that rest was suddenly ripped away with an ear-drumb shattering siren sounded out; it was a very deep bass siren with fire off 'BEEEEEHHHH...BEEEEEEEHHHH...BEEEEEHHHH...BEEEEEEH...'

He looked around in panick and saw that a section of the ceiling had opened and a red light dropped down shining red cones around the area. The Three Aliens seemed just as panicked and were shifting their heads around.

The doors flew open and Note-Taker ran in without that strange suit on, he instead wore a white doctor outfit, had medium length brown hair, blue eyes, and rimless glasses on.

Breaburn was completely taken aback by the Alien's appearance, seeing them in the suits was one thing but... seeing this Alien wearing clothes was just plain weird. This facial features although certainly foreign, looked disturbingly similar to a pony's although the eyes were much smaller and the muzlle was more flat with a pronounced nose. Not to mention the hands instead of hooves, and their two legs had... some... strange appendage, it wasn't a hoof, it wasn't a claw... he couldn't tell what the limbs on the ends of the Alien's legs were.

But either way, Note-Taker Alien looked extremely serious, he barked something out at the other three Aliens who then pressed a few buttons on the large packs on their backs before taking off their helmets and stripping down their suits to reveal other Aliens with a similar appearance.

The Two Compitent Aliens freaked Braeburn right the fuck out, their skin was metal and their eyes were glass with lights flashing back and forth; though they had a similar anatomacle structure to the Alien, their entire bodies were made of silver metal.

ADHD Alien however, was flesh and blood; unlike Note-Taker Aline who had milky white skin, ADHD Alien had a very darkish almost black skin and dark brown eyes with frizly short hair; he also had a lab-coat on.

ADHS Alien looked extremely concerned and spoke something to Note-Taker who said something back causing ADHD and the two robots to nod before they all left the room.

Braeburn's eye twitched.

'What... the fuck... no really... what the fuck?'

That stupid alarm kept going off. Suddenly, the entire room shook some of the machines rolled around the room and the light paralyzing him shut down as well as several other lights in the room.

Slowly but surely, Braeburn could begin to move his muscles; he slowly sat up and shook his head, immedeately he ripped the tubes out of his mouth which caused him to choke violently and even vomit when he was finally free. Coughing, he grabbed the tube in his anus and slowly pulled the tube out feeling a awkward sensation of sometng snaking its way out of his intestinal tract.

Finally... he turned the tube in his penis... he took extreme care and slow steady work to remove it before hopping off the table.

Braeburn felt... dirty... his anus puckered and flexed at the sudden absense of intrusion that it had grown used too. His throat was sore from being forced to expand and his penis felt... well... weird... like empty...

Ugh, he felt like a prostitute who'd gotten fucked in every whole.

The Earth Pony shuddered and swallowed his pride before leaving the room. Alarmingly, the doors opened without him even needing to touch them; outside he saw several of the Aliens rushing back and forth in panic as more of those red siren lights flashed along the hallways.

It looked like he was in some kind of building complex. The walls were metalic, a shiny silverish; he saw several sliding doors along the hallway as he cautiously trotted down them. Whenever he approached a door, it slid open and revealed a sort of ship-cabbin inside with two bunk beds, a bathroom, painted walls and several hung pictures, poasters, and various trinkets and bits of technology; some which were identifiable, and other that were dompletely alien.

Braeburn shook his head and looked around for some answers. All he found were more hallways and large rooms with more of those Aliens running past. And as he turned another corner, he saw a bunch of the Aliens he'd seen so far holding strange long black things in their hands along with those metalic robots alongside them.

Through another hallway, he found more Aliens, but accompaning them, were a new type of Alien, it was much shorter than the ape-like ones, these were about the height of standard ponies and had grey skin, very slender legs and arms, a very bondy face with a bulbus head with long silky hair, some blonde, some brown, others red and large bulging eyes like a pony's though the color within them was more dull like the Ape Aliens; finally, they had a nose that consisted only of two vertical slits.

The Small Grey Aliens wore black vests and baggy shorts while the Ape Aliens wore some sort of greenish camo clothing, thick black boots and bulky helmets along with more of those strange black metalic things; with the way they stood, and quite frankly, looked very threatening, he guessed they were soldiers and that those black things they carried were some kind of weapon.

The group of Ape Aliens and Small Grey Aliens were listening to a third type of Alien speak, this third type looked essentially like a giant bi-pedal praying mantis with hands instead of pincers, and the same strange hooves that the Ape Aliens had it was mostly naked save for a long pair of black jeans. It's large red eyes with vertical yellow pupils were disturbing to say the least But stranger still was the presence of hair on its head just like the Ape Aliens and the Small Grey Aliens. The Praying Mantis Alien stood much taller than the Ape Aliens who nodded alongside the Small Grey Aliens before heading off.

Another Ape Alien ran up to the Praying Mantis Alien and saluted before speaking.

Braeburn cautiously tried to sneak around them, but was spotted by the Praying Mantis Aliens who pointed at him and said something to the Ape Alien. The Ape Alien shrugged and walked over to Braeburn who started to back away as panic began to rise.

"Shh, shhh, it's gonna be OK, don't be scared."

The Alien speaking in pony tongue was the last straw, Braeburn went from panic mode, to FREAK THE FUCK OUT mode and sprinted in a random direction with the Ape Alien yelling after him.

Braeburn ran and ran as fast as his hooves would carry him. Until finally, he slammed into something extremely dense, it was if he slammed into a solid rock and fell back as his head spun around in a complete daze.

When he looked up, his heart stopped. The most monstrous creature he'd ever seen stood before him, a writhing mass of black tendrils with red and orange bio-luminescence; several mouths of razor teeth and eyes surrounded the monstrosity's body, it was currently ripping one of the walls open and shredding several wires apart.

"Uh-uh-uh-uh-umm... um... UMMMM!... H-hi?"

The creature stared at Braeburn for a moment... and then roared at him causing him to curl up into a ball as he awaited his impending doom. Suddenly, what sounded like thunder ranging out around him and something hot and fast whiped past his head. He looked up to see the creature howl in pain.

Behind him, he saw several of the Ape Aliens hold up their black weapons and flashes of light exploded from the nozles at the end of the tube, and something hard and fast flew out the end before ripping into the monstrosity's flesh.

More Aliens rushed in from another hall, these ones a bunch of the Small Grey Aliens, who thrust their hands out and telekinetic bolts shot out from their hands and slammed into the monster ripping its body apart, which almost instantly regenerated.

The Ape Aliens pressed a button on their weapons and instead of shooting out the physical beeds, they now shoot out long bolts of orange and red lazers which skewered through the monster burning through its flesh like molten iron.

More Small Grey Aliens joined in and combined their telekinesis to lift the creature into the air as the Ape Aliens unleased laser blast after laser blast into the writhing mass of tendrils.

It looked like the Aliens had it under control until tendrils with harpoon ends shot out and began skewering Ape and Small Grey Aliens alike; the Ape Aliens yelped and red blood sputtered out of their wounds while blackish blue blood spewed from the Small Grey Aliens.

Suddenly, the dead Aliens were sucked into the creature that seemed to simply absorb them. It shot out a burst of telekinesis that nocked away the Small Grey Alien's grip and it fell to the ground before reshaping itself until it looked like one of the Ape Aliens wearing blue jeans black shoes and a grey hooded sweater.

One of the Ape Aliens yelled out something and suddenly those bipedal robot rushed in and tackled the mosnter who only seemed to welcome their atack and met their tackles head on before tossing the robots across the room and even ripping some of them in half sending oil spewing across the room and all over Braeburn who was now quivering in a corner.

One side of the room was made up of an energy shield and beyond it, Braeburn could see... Equis... his world... his planet... he... he was in space!

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT! I'M ON A SPACE SHIP! AAAAAAAAAHHHH AND THERES A FUCKING MONSTER ALIEN KILLING ALL THE OTHER ALIENS AND I DON'T WANNA BE HERE! MOMMY!"

The Ape Aliens fired more and more lazers and those thunder like shots at the creature who morphed its arms into strange limbs that ended with long blades for fingers, in a whirlwind of carnage, it reduced all the Small Grey Aliens and most of the Ape Aliens to a bloody mush that covered the floor and ground, it's claws seemed to glide through their flesh and armor like a hot knife through butter.

When Braeburn dared to open his eyes, he saw the monster studying him curiously. Then one of the Praying Mantis Aliens walked in and pulled out a cylindrical object with a determined look on his face; he pressed a buton on the cylinder and a beam of light shot out forming a glowing blue sword.

The monster lashed out at the Alien with blinding speed, but the Alien dodged with insectoid agility and lashed out with the sword of light severing the monster's arm leaving a carterized wound in its wake. The monster shrieked and almost immediately regenerated before forming its arm into a whip which extended out to spear the Praying Mantis Alien who dodged yet again and severed the whip eliciting yet another howl of rage.

Then suddenly, another Ape Alien tackled the monster from behind, this one was much taller and more heavily muscled then the rest, and bits of his fles here and their looked artificial; his legs were even robotical.

The monster threw him off before standing up only to be impaled by the Praying Mantis Alien. In combination, the two highly skilled warriors tag teamed the monster; the large cyborg would distract him while the Praying Mantis would sneak in an attack here and there.

ONce again, it seemed to look as if the Aliens were going to win, when suddenly the monster roared and seemed to siezure before a burst of spiked tendrils shot out and impaled the two brave soldiers before sucking them back in and absorbing them.

The monster then reshaped itself to resemble the Praying Mantis Alien, it walked over to a pannel nearby and pressed a few buttons on a laminate screen causing the energy shields to drop. A huge burst of pressure began sucking everything in the room out into the vacuum of space. The monster freely hopped out towards the planet while Braeburn wrapped his hooves around anything in reach and held on with an iron vice grip.

More Ape and Small Grey Aliens arrived to the scene and some were sucked out into space while the others pressed some buttons on their boots that seemed to magnatize them to the ground.

One of the Small Grey Aliens held out his hand and telekinetically pressed nearby red button that caused metal pannels to shut over the exposed windows, finally stopping the whirlwind of pressure.

The Aliens fell to their kneese, panting.

Braeburn was a sobbing mess of confusion and hysteria. This was too much... this was all just... just too much...

Another Praying Mantis Alien and an Ape Alien walked in an saw the carnage, both dropping their strangely, pony-like-but-not-quite jaws.

The Praying Mantis yelled out at the soldiers, seemingly enraged at their failure and incompetence. The Ape Alien was shaking his head and massaging his temples as if fighting an oncoming migrane.

The Ape Human, Braeburn recognized as the Note-Taker, finally spoke. Surprisingly, he spoke in pony tongue.

"I cannot fucking believe this..."

It was strange but... hearing the Alien speak in pony tongue sounded more... natural than whatever language he was using before.

The Praying Mantis sighed, "I know I know... but... ugh, fuck... we'll find some way to contain this." he ran his head through his hair before turning to the stilll (bearly) living Aliens who'd survived the encounter with the monster. "This is going to be nightmare to clean up..."

Note-Taker rubbed his face, "ughhhh... I'm guessing you'll need to file a report to the higher ups?"

Praying Mantis shook his head, "not until we re-capture the Blacklight-Evolved. *sigh* we'll need to organize search teams, get call in a hunter ship, not to mention request new units from both the Human Aliance and the Olympions to replace the lost soldiers."

Note-Taker barked out a mirth-less laughe, "oh that'll go down nice, the Olympions were reluctant enough to give us Human-Olympion half-breeds like you guys, you really think they'll send us any more of their precious 'pure-breeds' after this incident?"

The Praying Mantis frowned, "point taken... well... it can't hurt to try."

Braeburn was surprised at how natural the Praying Mantis Alien's voice sounded, he expected it to be clicky or at least scratchy, but it sounded just like another pony was talking.

Note-Taker rubbed his hand down his face, "well, this should be a nice shining achievment on this unit's permanent record..."

"Oh come on," one of the Small Grey Aliens said as it walked over, "considering what we were up against, I'd say we did pretty well."

Note-Taker gave a deadpan, "we let a Blacklight-Evolved escape onto a primitive world full of naive and weak ponies... how exacty do you call that well?"

"We only lost 12 people." Small Grey Alien replied. "A Blacklight-Evolved could have easily whiped out half the ship's population."

Note-Taker nodded, "Ya, I suppose you're right... ugh, the the Public Relations with the Olympions is gonna eat me alight for this. urggghgb blhbhhh... OK OK OK..." he took a deep intake of breath through his nose, "OK!... we can fix this... we can fix this... we'll need hunters, trackers, a containment plant Beta, and WILL SOMEONE PLEASE TAKE CARE OF THAT FUCKING PONY!" Note-Taker shouted as he pointed at Braeburn who 'meeped'

One of the Ape Aliens wlaked up to him and held up his weapon before slamming it into Braeburn's he- WHAM!

XXXXX

Braeburn moaned, "uuughh... my fucking head..." she sat up and winced at the jold of pain, "ugh... what a fucked up dream." he remembered something about a bright light... a white room... fuzy visions of two legged beings... something being shoved up his but... which he'll never admit felt a bit good... and some giant undescribable monster trying to eat him. He could remember gener nonsensical stuff, but details escaped him as is common with most dreams.

"Blegh... no more hard cider before bed..." Braeburn headed downstairs and walked out of his house to see a gathering ccrowd. He blinked, "um... what's going on?"

"THEY'RE BACK! All the ponies that went missing are back!"

Another pony ran up, "There's some kinda demon in the forest illing all the animals!."

Ponies crowded around Braeburn rabbling on and on which made him rub his temples as his migrane increased, Sometimes it sucked to be in charge of a town. "why me..."

To Be Continued.  
this story will most likely have very rappid updates as I have the entire story already thought out from beginning to end.


	3. UFOs

Chapter 3, UFOs

Lyra walked into the hospital bed, it was time for yet another check up. She was nearing the end of her first Trimester. The doctor placed the ultrasound on her tummy and went through the now familiar phaze of checking on her foal. So far it seemed to be that the foal was growing at an alarming rate.

Already the foal looked like it was coming into its third trimester. Even though Lyra had only been pregnant for three and a half months; every doctor she saw insisted that she should be expecting a foal within the next few weeks.

Lyra was... concerned... to say the least.

After another predictable session with the doctor, she headed out towards the Ponyville train station. Ever since her impregnation and that strange dream, her obsession with visitors form beyond have only flared to a fanatical devotion. She spent every waking moment thinking about Humans, she'd had multiple therapy sessions where she underwent hypnosis in an attempt to remember that strange dream that took place the night before her pregnancy.

Lyra set her ticket in at the conductor and boarded the train. Lyra sighed as she sat down on her seat and pulled out two files. One contained all of her ultrasounds up to the most recent; flipping through them she could see the alarmingly fast development of her foal. She'd gotten so used to the reactions of the doctors that performed the ultrasounds, she often simply ignored them.

It was the same thing. The foal looked mostly normal, except, towards the most recent ultrasouns, it was seen that while the foal had hooves on its hind legs; it also had what looked like underdeveloped hands; its eye sockets seemed slightly smaller than they should be for a developing foal of its size, and the pelvice looked unusually shaped.

Lyra sighed as she flipped through the pictures. She'd become thoroughly convinced beyond a shadow of a doubt that she was abducted and impregnated by Human visitors from beyond the stars.

In the other folder, she pulled out countless pages, pictures, and smaller folders; and amassed collection of UFO sightings, close encounters, and abductions. Lyra scrutinized them as the train rolled along, only stopped when her foal gave a kick that made her jump a bit in her seat. Ah yes... the little life growing inside her.

Lyra rubbed her tummy affectionately. Alien foal or not, this was her flesh and blood growing inside her. Lyra hadn't really ever put thought towards being a mom; heck, she rarely even had a stable relationship that didn't fall apart as stallions and mares got creeped out by her obsession over Humans.

Bon Bon was... well... she tolerated Lyra; which was more than she could say for any other friend she'd ever made. REgardless, Lyra was on a mission. As far as she was concerned, the life growing inside her was living proof that Aliens exist, and more importantly, that they are among us.

XXXXX

Lyra's train finally rolled into Appleoosa. The mint green mare had been contemplating the most recent sightings of UFOs in an attempt to track them down and initiate some form of contact.

Lyra headed out towards the town that had become so infamous within the past few months. They'd had no less than 200 UFO sightings; not to mention the numerous ponies who'd dissapeared for a long while before miraculously being returned with no memory of where they'd been.

And finally, several accounts of multiple attacks on both ponies and wild animals within the surrounding forests of Appleoosa.

Quite obviously, something was up; and Lyra intended to find out what.

Lyra took in a deep breath and let it out, "whelp, might as well start with the locals..."

XXXXX

Croth was scaning his radar, sonar, and infected-ion detector; as well as a plethora of other sensory objects on his saucer. He scanned them all keeping a close eye on the infected ion detector.

"Come on, come on... where are you, you bastard..." Croth growled as he continued to scan around the forest; his air craft zipping by at unimaginable speeds only to stop here and there remaining perfectly still to scan an area, and suddenly woosh off to another.

Next to Croth was one of the half breed Olympions. This one, part Grey as the Humans called them. The Olympions were a society even more advanced than Humans. If Humans were thousands of years beyond ponies, then the Olympions were millions.

The Olympions consisted primarily of two major breeds, the Echelons, and the Greys. The Greys were the smal grey skined bulbous headed creatures with giant pitch black eyes. They were like the worker bees of the hive, the drones; while the ones that resembled anthromorphic praying mantis, were the Echelons; and acted as members of high authority and even royalty.

Though the Olympions made a point to have as little to do with Humanity as possible, they considered the half-breed 'experiments' of theirs to be Earth Citizens. So technically, the Grey and Echelon half breeds aren't regarded by the Galactic Federation to be members of Olympion society, as far as all they other advanced races out there are concerned, the short grey creature with features of both Grey and Human sitting next to Croth was just as much an Earthing as himself.

Over time, Grey and Echelon DNA had been so tightly woven into the Human genome that it was almost unavoidable. Nowadays Earth was completely populated with mixed breeds. Sure the majority were like Croth, Humans who only had a small bit of Grey or Echelon DNA in their ancestry, but there were the occasional half-breeds that looked more Olympion than Human.

Of course, with this new DNA in Humanity came several benifits. The psychic powers that the Greys possesed, and the immense strength, speed, stamina, and resiliance of the Echelons. Most Humans today, half-breed or otherwise, would rank as supersoldiers by modern Earth's standards so many thousands of years ago.

Even an average researcher like Croth posessed the strength to wrestle a bear and the speed to outrun a cheetah, as well holding at least a small control over minor telekinesis and telepathy.

Croth sighed as he continued to fly the Hunter through the air. Hunters were essentially compact flying saucers the size of a house, they were quick, flexible, and held a multitude of tracking devices as befits their name. Most of the time they were used during times of war for tracking down enemy military space-craft, even those hiding with the most advanced cloakers.

Unfortunately... all of the add-ons that Hunters had for tracking left little room and energy output for its own cloaking device which meant... high exposeur.

Jerek, the half-breed sitting next to Croth, blinked at one of the screen; "hey look, a school field trip!"

Croth looked at the screen to see a group of foals being lead by an adult pony around Appleoosa. "Huh..."

Croth shrugged, there wasn't much to do while waiting for the Hunter to pick up a trace of the blacklight-evolved that escaped from the Mothership; so the two Aliens entertained themselves with whatever sights the sensors picked up.

"Think we'll come across another of those huge fucking blue bears?"

Croth shrugged, "maybe, maybe no-"

Sensors on the ship went haywire.

"We gotta lock on him!" Jerek exclaimed, immediately the saucer veered off towards the forest at blinding speeds, stopping over a wide open area, down below, the trees were surrounded by what looked like 10 gallons of red stew had been dumped on the forest floor; body parts of countless animals and monsters alike littered the area; guts hanging off branches, even the remains of a few ponies.

"Fuck me..." Jerek breathed.

"Yep, and and NASA wants to weaponize that thing." Croth said with a scowl. The idea of even creating such a deadly killing machine as the Blacklight virus was bad enough; but to willingly improve the infections mutation to produced the Blacklight-Evolved? What the fuck was the Human Aliance Military thinking?! There's getting a bigger weapon than the other guy, and then there's grabbing a lit stick of TNT. The Blacklight-Infected were definitely the latter.

The saucer causually flutterd around the surrounding area trying to get a lock on the infected signal.

Neither of the Aliens were prepared for what happened next. Something heavy and fast slammed into the bottom of the saucer at lightning speeds and completely through the ship off kilter; the thrusters went crazy in an attempt to restabalyze the vessel only for the projectile to slam into the saucer yet again.

"SHIIIIIT!" Croth yelled out as he flipped multiple switches and readied up an energy shield. A globe of hexagonal blue panels made of pure energy surrounded the entire vessel and rejected the third strike of the unkown object.

Croth whipped the saucer around and kicked all the weapons online, several lasers and canons suddenly extended from the ship and searched frantically for a target.

"oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit..." Jerek repeated as he began hyperventalating.

Croth wasn't doing much better, he knew full well what they were up against. Even with all their advanced technology, a Blacklight-Infected was still capable of taking on a highly organized and well equiped military strike team. The Hunter may have had various military grade weaponry designed for obliterating space ships, but thanks to the modifications that the war scientists had performed on the Blacklight virus, the evolved could now take laser blasts, death rays, and plasma canons just as easily as they could shake off bullets.

Ya, they definitely needed some help.

Croth pulled out a com and switched it on, only to recieve an ear piercing static in return.

"That... son of a bitch..." Croth's eyes widened, "THAT FUCKER KNOCKED OUT OUR COMS!"

"WE'RE GONA DIIIIEEE!" Jerek panicked as he flailed his arms around.

"FUCK THAT! I'M VAPORIZING THAT BITCH!" Croth shouted as he focused all the fling saucer's weaponry on the speedy black dot that darted around on the forest floor.

"SUCK MY DICK BITCH!" he hit every single fire button on the consol, and prayed it'd be enough to at least stun the abomination.

XXXXX

Lyra harrumphed as she walked away from the center of town.

"Stupid hics..." she growled; most of the ponies slammed their doors in her face when she asked about the abductions and UFOs. Some even threatened her.

Lyra was sure that the government had already stepped in and bullied the town into silence. "tch, typical..." Something shiny caught her attention, she looked up at the evening sky to see something silvery whipping around at high speeds; suddenly their was a series of loud and very unusual sounds as multicolored beams of light shot out of the object down towards the forest in front of her at the edge of town.

Lyra's eyes widened, "NO WAY!" she charged straight into the forest towards the sounds.

It was several minutes before she heard an ear popping bang and what sounded like tearing metal. Then another huge bang followed by what felt like a freaking earth quake.

Lyra tried adamently to stabalyze herself.

Dust kicked up from in front of her along with several rocks; one hit her in the head, hard.

XXXXX

"Ungh..." Lyra rubbed her sore head, when her vision focused, she looked up to see a dark night sky filled with Luna's stars.

Great, getting knocked out for several hours was just what she wanted to do today... Lyra's eyes widened before she looked down at her tummy in concerned, and sighed with relief to see it undamaged.

Getting back up on all fours, Lyra rushed towards the destruciton of the frest, the closer she got, the more obliteration she saw around her, trees on fire, snapped; and crators all over the place filled with flaming bits of metal.

When she finally reached what looked like the center, she was shocked to find that several government ponies were already on the scene. Most were weraing hazmat suits and had various devices in their hands as they scanned the area; it looked like a chaotic crash sight; Lyra's eyes widened and her jaw dropped as she saw the main attraction; a half destroyed saucer embedded in the dirt.

Lyra rubbed her eyes to make sure she was indeed, truly seeing what was in front of her; "no way... no way..."

Suddenly, a heavy hoof laned on her shoulder, Lyra 'eeped' as she hopped three feet in the air and whipped around to see a couple royal guards and two mares in black suits.

"You really shouldn't be here mam." one of the mares frowned, "You'll have to come with us."

Lyra blinked... then she let out a blinding flash of light with her horn and ran for it, "FUCK THE POLICE!" she shouted back at the gov't ponies and sprinted off into the forest.

The whole, while, her mind was running wild with implications. "I FUCKING KENW IT! I KNEW HUMANS WERE REAL! I KNEW THE FUCKING GOVERNMENT WAS IN ON IT! I WAS RIGHT! HA! TAKE THAT BON BON! I WAS FUCKING RIGHT!"

Lyra's stamina quickly burned out as she had to pause for breath before remembering that she was carrying a foal; not exactly athlete material.

Lyra wasn't a particularly skilled Mage, but in order to assist in her 'research' she'd learned various stealthy spells. With the first casting, she created a bubble thta silenced everything around her. Next, she cast a simple invisibility spell. Simple in the fact that it was very sensitive; she couldn't perform any sudden movements or it's break the effect. In fact, it was best to just be as still as possible.

she sat on her rump with her back leaning against the tree and took a breather. A few more Royal Guards and Government ponies rushed passed her position, not even stopping to look in her direction.

Then, something else came along; Lyra squinted to look at the approaching figure, it was limping, it was bi-pedal, had blue jeans and a red plaid zip-up sweater with a fuzzy material; he looked just under 6 feet tall, bearing milky white skin, with skinny limbs and a slim waist, shagy short light brown hair and bright blue eyes. He had a large gash up the side of his left leg and had some kind of long black metalic object hanging by a shoulder strap from his body as he limped near the tree at which Lyra was resting.

Her breath caught when she realized what the crature was, a Human!

XXXXX

Croth fell against a tree and slid down the bark as he caught his breath; his assult rifle flopped to his side.

'God damnit Bemnal... if I survive this, I'm kicking your ass.' he thoguht agitatedly before scoffing, "oh ya, just a search and nab mission, it'll probably be boring and uneventful" he mocked in his best interpretation of Bemnal's voice.

The stinging in his leg refused to subside; he checked around his pockets for a stimpack. No such luck, must've left them on the ship; which FUCKING CRASHED!

"Stupid... fucking... Blacklight overpowered... dick..." he sighed and relaxed his muscles before holding his hand over his wound and concentrating heavily.

Chanelling his mental energy, he focused it through the methods he'd been taught in grade school, a basic psychic technique for minor healing; it wasn't true vitakinesis; nothing like what Humans such as Bemnal who dedicated several decades of their lives to pefecting their psychic ability could do; such Humans could even regrow limbs.

But Croth could still stop the bleeding at the very least. And so he did, he sped up the blood's clotting process until a thick scab formed around the gash. Next he sent out a pusle of psychic energy that killed the pain receptors in that section of his leg.

Lying back gainst the tree with a sigh of relief; Croth finally let his mind rest.

"Ok, Ok... Jerek's dead... Blacklight-asshole's still loose, pony G-men are running around and I'm stranded on a cartoon-y planet... but no reason to get depressed or freak out or anthing... yea..."

Croth blinked... and blinked again... he narrowed his eyes... hairs raising on the back of his neck... a feling of... being watched... "I know you're there you fucker!" he yelled out to the forest.

No response.

Croth stood up and pulled out a black device, with a push of a button, it lit up almost immediately; he turned towards the tree next to him and scrambled to raise his gun. Suddenly a pony appeared in front of the tree to 'meeped' and covered her face with her hooves, "DON'T KILL ME!" Lyra shrieked.

Croth blinked, "bwuh?"

Croth yelped as a spear impaled his lower right abdomen right through his kidnee and out his liver.

"FUUUUUUUUCCK!" Croth shouted before the spear head snapped open creating a bladed claw that yanked him backwards, reeling him in towards the Blacklight-Evolved; when the whipfist finished its retraction, the Infected grabbed Croth's neck and ripped the whipfist out of his back causing him to sputter out some blood.

Croth brought his fist back and slammed it into the Infected's face who was currently wearing a Human shape. The Infected didn't so much as react to the strike before hurling Croth like a rag doll through the forest.

"FUCK MY LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIFE!" Croth yelled as he sailed through the air and slamming into a tree.

Lrya was frozen in terror as the Infected turned its gaze towards her, it stared at the pony contemplatively before walking up to ther; Lyra began to backpedal but the Infected rushed up and snatched the mare into the air by her neck; the Infected stared at her swelling belly for a few moments before holding his hand over it and tilting his head in curiosity.

Lyra struggled against the iron grip, she tried to use her magic to through the creature off, but her telkinesis couldn't so much as budge the monstrisity an inch. As previously stated, Lyra was no Mage; her telekinesis was limited to lifting 1-10 pound items; not a whole living being!

The creature seemed to make something up in its mind before bringing its hand back and morving it into a sort of drill filled with wicked blades, coiled black tendrils, and bioluminescent orbs around the wrist. Lyra's eyes widened in horror as the drill started up and the Infected slowly broguht the drill towards her belly.

Suddenly a blast of light hit the side of the Infected's head knocking him down; Lyra fell to the ground and scuttled away in utter panick as fight or flight mode kicked int; she sprinted for her life.

XXXXX

Croth spat out a splotch of blood and fired his rifle again, unloading an automatic hail of bullets into the Blacklight-Evolved's head and chest. After 80 bullets the clip emptied, he pressed a button on the side of the rifle and switched to plasma fuel cells. Bullets were replaced by rocketing light blue balls of light that exploded upon contact in the Infected vaporizing bits of its flesh.

Croth unloaded plasma blast after plasma blast into the abomination before it retaliated with a blast of black tendrils that detatched from its body and sailed towards Croth who jumped out of the way. He was no soldier but, Croth had pleandy of martial arts and weapons training as required of all members aboard any inter-planatery ship.

Croth looked at the tree in which the spike launched from the Infected had landed, and groaned, "ugh, are fucking KIDDING ME?!" he hopped up and ran away as fast as he could, tendrils exploded from the bio-bomb spike latching onto anything in reach before sucking back in and resulting in an emplosion.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! WHAT AM I DOING WITH MY LIFE?!" he yelled as he ran thorugh the trees, the Infected lashing out with whipfist in tow.

The infected limb cleaved through the trees with disturbing ease; the hard bark not providing the least bit of resistance. The blades obliterated anything in their path.

Croth turned and fired more plasma blasts until the fuel cells ran empty.

"OH THAT'S JUST FUCKING GREAT!" he pressed yet another button that switched the barels of his gun around yet again; now when he turned and fired at the Infected, a bright red continuous beam of light shot out and slammed into the Infected pushing him back before cutting through his body; Croth moved the gun around causing the beam to arch around in random circles incincerating as much of the abomination as it could.

Suddenly, Croth, not seeing anything in front of him, slammed into something squishy.

He fell over and quickly got back up to see a mare in a black suit with sun glasses. "Da fuq?" Looking up, Croth also saw a few white Pegasi in golden ceremonial armor. "Oh are you fucking kidding... WOAH!" Croth hopped out of the way as another bio-bomb was fired, he jumped out of the way of the exploding tendrils and hit behind a tree.

The Royal Guards charged at the abomination.

"THE FUCK DO YOU THIN YOU'RE DOING?!" Croth shouted incredulously; just as t mares in black also started to get up; Croth grabbed them by their suits and lifted them up, "DO YOU WANT TO FUCKING DIE?! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" and hurled them away from the battle eliciting panicked screems from the mares.

Croth looked back at the Infected to see one if its arms morphed into a giant sword and the other morphed into a series of giant claws.

"shit, shit, shit!..." he stood indecisively... the smart thing would be to make a run for it but...

"... UGH! I'm such a sentimental asshole!" he rushed in towards the fray and tackled the Infected from the side.

The abomination lashed out at the Human who called upon his ancestral Echelon geans and moved with the agility of a cat as he dodged and hopped over the strikes before rushing over to the Royal Guards, picking them up, and running off before tossing them through the forest; he turned back to the Infected to slammed a hammerfist into his stomach forcing him to vomit out his lunch and open the wound through his abdomen even further; he went flyng back, into, and through a tree.

XXXXX

Lyra managed to escape the forest and arrive back in Appleoosa. She landed out in the field on her side and panted, body matted with sweat.

She lay there for a few minutes, mind to filled with adrenalin to process what had just happened.

She heard hooves approach, her ear twitched, she turned and looked up to see the mares in black from before.

"Oh great..." she groaned and fell back against the grass.

Before anypony could say anything more, the Human Alien came sprinting past them holding a hand over his abdomen with a trail of blood behind him muttering to himself in panick and rage as he screemed, "RUUUUUUN!"

A horrifying screech sounded out behind him and the abomination burst out through the trees.

Lyra and the mares in black jumped in panick suddenly filled with renewed vigor and made a mad dash for the city.

The Human fell to the ground in the center of the city and held up a strange device, pulling a trigger on it launched a flare high into the sky.

Ponies poked their heads out the windows of their houses just as light flashed high from above.

Five Hunters flew in and snatched the Infected up off the ground with beams of white light; lifting the struggling monster into the air before bombarding it with hundreds of different projectiles raining down into the monster again and again and again until they ran out of ammo.

Finally, the Blacklight-Evolved looked winded, hunched over in the air and panting as it struggled to keep its shape.

One of the Hunters sucked the creature up into its form and flew off into the sky in the blink of an eye.

The Human chuckled, "took you jackasses long enough..." and then coughed up some blood.

Another one of the Hunters picked him up with another beam of light and sucked him in. Not long after, the other four flying saucers vanished up into space faster than the pony eye could observe. Except for one...

The last one lowered slowly to the ground and a blue scaning light shot out and sweapt over the city before landing on Lyra. The light condensed and focused itself on her belly.

Lyra looked down at her tummy, then up at the saucer and back again. The saucer snatched Lyra up with a beam of light, and with kicking and screaming, it sucked her into its metal body before vanishing into space.

The Mares in Black stood up with mouths open. One looked to the other, "um... Ghost? what's the protocal for this?"

Ghost shook her head "I don't even know Shade... " she turned towards the forest, "but we have a body and pieces of a ship that we need to collect." The Two Bat Ponies turned to the frantic citizens of Appleoosa and let out long exausted sighs at the paper work and mind wiping they'd have to do to cover this whole mess up.

XXXXX

Croth coughed up more blood as he flopped into the Mothership.

Note-Taker walked up, "Oh shit... are you OK?"

Croth glared at Note-Taker, stood up, and slugged him right in the face. "FUCK YOU BEMNAL!"

Bemnal fell to the ground and grabbed his broken nose, "ya, I had that coming..."

Croth fell to his knese holding his blood stained stomach and vomited out what was likely pieces of his innerds. Members from another Hunter brought in a now fully restrained Blacklight-Evolved into the ship and dragged it kicking and snarling towards the containment cells.

Another team brought an unconcious Lyra into the room.

Bemnal stood back up and re-adjusted his nose, "oh, well look who's back." he walked over to the Unicorn; rubbed a hand along her belly and smiled, "looks like the incubation process is finally complete." he turned to the team members, "get her to the operating room." the Aliens saluted and spirited the Unicorn away.

Bemnal walked back over to Croth and knelt in front of him, "how much blood have you lost?"

Croth spat out a plotch of chunky blood and stomach matter, "I'm surprised I'm still alive."

Bemnal held his hands over either side of the wall and focuses his mind, his eyes went glassy and unfocussed. A warm green light surrounded his hands over the wounds and a low rush of air sounded out.

Minutes passed like this and Bemnal began to sweat, his head shook and skin turned red as if overloaded with oxygen, a small trail of blood seeped down his nose before he fell over huffing and drenched in sweat.

Croth rubbed his abdomen, organs and most of his muscle was restored, but the outer layes of skin were still incomplete; still, it was a hell of a lot better than he was two minutes ago.

Croth sighed, "thanks."

Bemnal stood back up on shaky legs and pushed his glasses back up on his nose, "yea..." he whiped sweat from his forehead, "alright... so the Blacklight-Infected is recovered; we lossed a ship and one man in the process, but the situation is finally contained.

Croth stood up, still holding his hand over the phantom hole, "think the Human Aliance or Glalactic Federation's gonna flip their shit over this?"

"Um..." Bemnal scratched the back of his head, "Probably... but they'll just mark it off on our ship's permanent record. It'll suck but, it's not the worst thing that could happen."

Croth laughed, "how many screw ups does it take for us to get shut down."

"130" Bemnal replied without a hint of sarcasm. "So far we have 33, well, now we have 34. So, I highly doubt anyone onboard has to worry about finding new employment anytime soon."

Another Human walked into the room, ADHD Human holding an icecream cone, "Oh, hey guys! What'd I miss?"

Croth stared at him with a twitching eye, "... you missed a lot Grotimnos... you missed a lot..."

XXXXX

Lyra stirred in her sleep. She jutted away and whipped her head around. She was in a hospital. Nearby was a doctor who binked in surprise, "well, welcome back to the land of the living! I was starting to wonder if you'd ever wake up."

Lyra blinked, "where am I?"

"Appleoosa, Hospital. Somepony found you out on the edge of town, they couldn't wake you up so they brought you here. As far as we can tell, you're in perfect health, but for whatever reason you were unconcious for 2 days."

Lyra stared at the doctor for a few moments before looking ahead at the edge of the room, "huh... hmm... wait, shouldn't this place be swarming with guards?"

The Doctor tiled his head, "and why should there be?"

Lyra's jaw dropped, "maybe because of the aliens and flying fucking suacers that were whipping around last night?!"

The Doctor sted at her like she'd grown a second head, "um... excuse me?"

Lyra paused, "... what happened last night?"

"Well, Luna had miscalculated a meteor shower last night and a few comets hit the nearby forest. Surprisingly it didn't wake anypony up; all anypony can remember is going to bed early and waking up to find reporters doing their morning show on the meteor crash."

Lyra's mouth closed into a thin-lipped scowl and her eyes went half lidded, "of course they don't remember anything..."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing."

Lyra slumped back against her bed and sighed, well, at least all that insanity is over... she could remember all the way up to the point where she escaped the forest and saw the saucers above the city, beyond that was a blur.

Lyra sighed, "so how's my foal?"

The Doctor paused his exit from the room, "sorry?"

Lyra hardened her gaze, "My foal. how is it?"

The Doctore merely stared, "um... what foal?"

Lyra's breathing radually went rappid, she yanked the sheets off and looked down to see a flat stomach. No scar, no evidence of a C-section or anything. Just the complete absence of a pregnancy.

"No... no...nonononon NONONONO! NOOOOO! NOOOO!"

"Miss! Please calm down!"

"MY FOAL! THEY TOOK MY FOOAAALLL!" Lyra broke down into a fit of hysterical sobs, throwing things around the room with chaotic telekinesis.

Eventually, orderlies came in and sedated the sobbing wreck of a mare.

XXXXX

The Mares in Black arrived back in Canterlot, and brought tow carriages covered with tarps into the bottom base of the mountain into a hidden facility.

Therein, they met Princess Luna and gave a bow.

"So, what hast thou uncovered?"

Ghost flipped open the tarp from one truck, "pieces of an unidentified aircraft, the metal is light as plastic but stronger than enchanted steel."

She then flipped open the other tarp revealing a mangled grey corpse, "and the body of one of the pilots."

Luna cocked a brow, "ONE of the pilots?"

"There was another one, looked vastly different; matches the description of abductees in terms of high and shape. I have a full report of what happened here." Ghost pulled out a manilla folder which Luna took.

"Princess, if I may..."

Luna nodded.

Ghost fidgited, "I think... well... before it was just crop circles and a few reports of close encounters but... this is really starting to spiral out of control... there's only so much your organization can cover up..."

Luna sighed, "We are well aware... painfully aware... but Equestria is not yet ready for this." she gestured to the corpse. "And so, we will keep the ponies blissfully ignorant for as long as we can. Remember, you are doing a service for Equestria." The Princess then left.

Somehow... Ghost didn't entirely agree with her Princess of the Night.

To be continued.

Review if you liked.


End file.
